If Time
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: ShadowXAmy. If time could stop, wouldn't it be nice if it could last forever?


If Time...

A/N: This is my first oneshot in this section, sadly. I had wanted to throw my weird fluffy Vignettes in here for a while, but I've been so busy with my current longfic, "Changed Fates" that I haven't had much time for oneshots.

...But here it is, guys! The oneshot you've all (not really) been waiting for! Have fun!

...Shadowsetoheero-kun, you don't wanna read this. You will CHOKE from the fluff.

...On with the show!

If time could stop, she would stop it in an instant. If time could change, she would bend it to her will. If she could ask for one thing, it would be for this moment to never end.

A simple moment, a brush of shoulders. Things like that were those which she would hold close to her own memory, and never let go for the world. There wasn't a large book of these—just a small selection that she liked to look over every now and then.

At first, her heart was for one. But it was silly, childish—a youthful dream that she couldn't catch—it wasn't tangible. So womanhood kicked in and told her that it was not in her best interests, so she tearfully let go.

But she found herself falling again.

And the inner wisewoman cursed her for her immaturity.

But who could blame her heart for wishing for what she did not have? Most girls her age were happily dating, sometimes (in extreme cases) even married. It was hard to deal with sometimes.

Time and Fate conspired together, however.

She could see him in the window, black and red reflecting in the moonlight as he looked down upon her. His handsome face was fixed in his usual emotionless line, but she could see a slight warmth in his eyes. But as far away as he was, it was hard to tell. Then again, Shadow was always hard to read.

But that was one of the reasons why Amy fell in love with him. Sometimes, if you could catch him at the right time, you could see such a strong sadness in his eyes that you would want to burst into tears, and hold him until every but of negative emotion was leeched out of him. At least, that was how Amy felt.

Most of the time, however, that feeling would have to be repressed—like now, when he looked at her with those rubylike eyes of his. He stood still, and let the wind blow through his sleek black-and-red fur. A red-flecked onyx, set in white gold alongside a soft pink tourmaline. The Pink one sat up in her bed, gripping her comforter and watching him silently. That was all she could do. One word might break the spell, and shatter the feeling...

...That time has stopped.

He stepped forward once. Twice. Three times. He made several quick strides, and in moments, he was at her bedside. Amy could feel her face grow hot, and her heart fluttered at the sight of the older hedgehog's eyes fixed on hers. But she didn't feel it in the crazy way that she would have felt if she was still young. This time it was...more...well...calm. She didn't want to just up and glomp him, but instead—she just...wanted to feel his eyes on her forever

She could feel his hands on her shoulders, and she almost turned into putty as he eased her down to where she was on her back again.

"Sleep." He said in his low, velvety tone, causing the younger girl's body to shudder at the vibrations that touched her ear.

"O-okay..." she whispered back in a meek voice, melting at his closeness and half-thinking that this meeting was a dream.

"...Good night."

And with one final kiss to the forehead—a slight brush of lips but still a kiss nonetheless—he turned away to leave. And before Amy could say a word, he was gone.

She tentatively touched the still-warm spot on her forehead and snuggled under the cover. A giggle of romantic giddiness threatened to escape her lips, but she replaced it with a dreamy sigh. Her heart would take a while to quiet, but the smile on her face wouldn't fade. She would wait until the next morning came, and she'd find more things to smile about. As she always did.

But still...if time could stop, wouldn't it be nice for these moments to last forever?

_...All I ever want is to be close to you..._


End file.
